


Only A Feeling Can Save Us Now

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One Emma Swan, F/F, Swan-Mills Family (Once Upon a Time), Trust, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: Regina tries to convince Dark Swan to trust her.





	Only A Feeling Can Save Us Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).

> First sentence submitted by [ariestess](https://singinprincess.tumblr.com/post/129863494989/tell-me-she-said-with-a-smile-why-you-think-i) as a prompt on tumblr.

"Tell me," she said with a smile, "why you think I should trust you."

Regina barely recognized the woman standing before her, the cold eyes and mirthful voice were far removed from the Emma Swan she had grown to care for. This was her fault, and she couldn’t stand the thought that she may not be able to fix it. She didn’t know how to answer this new Emma, didn’t know how to convince her that she still had her back. But she had to, for their son.

She stared deep into the soulless eyes before her, the deafening quiet surrounding them, suffocating them, but with the simple whisper of a certain young boy’s name, she could see a change.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the lyrics in "Show Some Emotion" by Céline Dion!


End file.
